


"I..Shane yaw, adore you, Nagito." A Nagito and Shane love story.

by cakeybun



Category: Danganronpa, Shanedawson - Fandom, danganronpa2
Genre: Danganronpa3, DanganronpaDespairgirls, DanganronpaGoodbyeDespair, DanganronpaKillingHarmony, DanganronpaTheAnime, DanganronpaTriggerhappyhavoc, Hajime Hinata (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Nagito Komaeda - Freeform, Nintendo 3ds - Freeform, Piss, Romance, Yaoi, danganronpa - Freeform, danganronpa2 - Freeform, i shane yaw, im so sorry, shanedawsonxnagito
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeybun/pseuds/cakeybun
Summary: Shane dawson confesses his love to Nagito Komaeda after all these years.
Relationships: Shane dawson/Nagito Komaeda
Comments: 12
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

"Shane, you are so good at cooking!" Nagito said while smiling, he had just finished eating homemade cheetos, "Thank you so much, Nagito." Shane flushed, his cheeks turning into a deep red. Shane honestly would rather eat nagito's-- SHANE WOULD RATHER EAT HIS CAT, wait what? He felt himself cringe as he saw Nagito start chewing on his hoodie strings. "That's gross Nagito, but then again, I haven't showered in 10 years." "That's so attractive, Shane." Shane flushed even more. Nagito jumped out of his chair as he heard thunder in the distance. "HOT DAMN THAT SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME!" Nagito cried. Shane ran over to him and wrapped his harry arms around Nagito's torso, "It's okay Nagito.." Shane tried to calm him down, Nagito's trembling slowly stopped. "Are you sweating? hot.." Nagito whispered. "What was that?"

Shane asked, he couldn't quite hear him due to the loud thunder, "Uh uh, take a shower you smell, Your stench brings me more despair than seeing my dog die!" Shane stepped back from the embrace and wiped his tears, "ok.. also, if you're thirsty, we have bottles of piss under my bed.." Nagito felt regret crash in his heart like the airplane that his parents died in. "Wait- Shane, I.. Never mind.."

Shane walked out of the room, Shane grabbed the dusty towel from the garage and went to the bathroom, turning on the shower, making it extra cold like Togami's execution that wasn't released. Shane stepped into the shower and screamed, "HOLY SHIT I HAVEN'T TAKEN A SHOWER IN 10 YEARS WHY IS IT SO PAINFUL?!?!" Nagito didn't hear him however. Nagito noticed a picture of Shane and... is that.. HAJIME?! Nagito felt jealous, insanely jealous. The love of his life and the man who doesn't even know how many sides a octagon has?! He grabbed the picture off of the counter and noticed a pair of scissors, He began cutting Hajime out of the picture. "WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY?!" he screamed.

He swore to himself to kill the orange man. He heard Shane walking inside the room, "Hey..Nagito- WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?!" Shane screeched, Nagito felt his heart drop to his disgusting 2 zipper shoes. "I.." Nagito didn't know what to say, what could he say? "Nagito, Get out." Nagito felt his heart fall through the floor. "Shane..Let me explain.." Nagito began before being cut off. "HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY EXPLAIN THIS?!" Shane yelled. "I..I.. I'm jealous! I want what you and Hajime have!" "What me and Hajime have? Nagito.. He and I broke up years ago.."

He .. Died? thank god I was sick of his orange ass!! Nagito thought. "I'm..sorry.." "No, Nagito. I'm sorry, I should've told you..but I will tell you one thing.." Shane went to his room and grabbed something then walked back to Nagito, then dropped to one knee. "Oh my god!" Nagito gasped. Shane pulled out a box with a cheeto in it. "I..Shane yaw, adore you, Nagito." Nagito felt himself begin crying. "Nagito, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?" "Yes..Yes I will Shane!"


	2. the wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane dawson and Nagito komaeda get married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the long awaited sequel LOL

Nagito felt his heart race, he had many secrets, but his love for Shane Dawson? that was a secret he believed he'd never tell, but he did.  
He looked at himself in the mirror.  
"I hope I can make him happy," he said, adjusting his tie. Suddenly, James Charles walked in, Nagito's best man of course. "Hi sister!!!" said James, his face beaming with excitement for Nagito. "Hi James," said Nagito.  
"So, sister, are you, like, ready for your wedding?" James asked, Nagito suddenly felt incredibly nervous. Is he ready? Is he actually in love with Shane Lee Yaw? "Yes!" Nagito announced, even though it was more like Nagito was trying to convince himself. James looked at Nagito in the eye, "Really?"  
Nagito paused, why was James doing this? they were friends--- no.. bestfriends!  
"O-of course! why are you doubting me?" James sighed, "I'm just worried."

Of course, that wasn't the main reason as to why James was worried. It was because he was adjusting his tie this entire time.

As Nagito stood there, waiting for Shane to make his appearance during the wedding, Nagito was CRYING.

And then, Shane appeared.  
As Shane walked down the aisle, Nagito was crying buckets.  
Shane stepped in front of Nagito.  
"Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Shane Yaw and Nagito Komaeda in marriage. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and husband." The priest said, his voice was raspy and deep, typical old people he guessed.

The priest continued talking, Nagito wasn't actually listening, instead, he was looking into Shane's eyes.  
"Nagito Komaeda, Do you take Shane Yaw to be your lawfully wedded husband, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"  
"I do."  
"Shane yaw, do you take, Nagito Komaeda to be your partner in life and to share a path of life with; equal in love, embraced as a mirror for your true self, promising to honor and cherish him, through good times and bad, until death do you part?"  
"I do."  
"You may kiss the husband."  
Nagito and Shane proceeded to kiss, until...  
"I OBJECT!"


End file.
